Things He Dream
by Sanoon
Summary: This is a story about Meatwad's dreams. Not much to say, other than some character appearances in later chapters. A sure comedy. R
1. The Nice Dream

SUP EVERYONE hahaha. I'm happy. I always wondered what happened to Meatwad in his dreams, and this is what I think he dreams about.

Disclaimer – I don't own Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The people who own it…own it…yeah.

* * *

Things He Dream

By Sanoon

Chapter 1: The Nice Dream.

Meatwad was snooping around Shakes room late one night. He didn't have to worry. Shake was out doing…whatever the hell he does when he leaves, and Frylock wouldn't care. He was rummaging through Shake's few personal possessions. A chainsaw, the Drizzle cell phone set, a blowtorch, and a few other random items that he used to torment Meatwad's existence. But Meatwad was searching for something better. Something he wanted a while ago.

After a few minutes of searching, he found it. Shake's Captain Kirk action figure. He had wanted to play with this for a while, but Shake always kept it hidden. For an hour he played with Kirk, Dewey, Vanessa, and Boxy Brown. He heard the front door rattle from the bedroom. Meatwad quickly put Kirk back where he was, grabbed his dolls, and rolled back to his room. He was almost seen by Shake, but managed to avoid him. Once Meatwad was safe in his room, he put the dolls away, and jumped onto his grill bed. He smiled, thinking about how much fun he had with Captain Kirk, and he closed his eyes, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

It seemed as soon as he fell asleep, he was awoken by Shake. Meatwad saw him, and quickly put his arms in front of his eyes to protect them from Shake's wrath. To Meatwads surprise, Shake only smiled at him. 

"Hey buddy," Shake said to Meatwad, smiling happily. "I made you breakfast. Steak, eggs, and lobster."

"Really?" Meatwad asked, somewhat confused as he lowered his hands.

"You bet!" Shake said happily.

"Awright' lets go!" Meatwad said happily, jumping off of his grill bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shake said, stopping Meatwad from leaving the room. "You shouldn't have to roll to your great breakfast. I'll carry you there." Shake picked up Meatwad and carried him out to the dining table.

"Wow, thanks Shake," Meatwad said as he carried him to the table.

"Only for you," Shake said as he put Meatwad in front of a plate with a large, juicy steak on it, with a side of perfectly cooked eggs, and…a large lobster.

Meatwad started on his meal, as Shake ate a bowl of cereal. When Meatwad finished, he looked up from his empty plate, and asked, "Where's Frylock?"

"He's out fulfilling his life dream," Shake replied.

"You mean…" Meatwad began.

"You bet," Shake said. "He's becoming a great scientist and making money to put you in school."

"Wow," Meatwad said happily. "Now I can get me an education, and have friends, and be happy. Frylock is so kind."

"Yes he is," Shake said, taking the plates from the table to the kitchen. As Shake was in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. Meatwad jumped off the chair, and rolled over to the door. He opened it, reveling a shaved Carl wrapped in a beach towel.

"Hey-hey-hey," Carl said, laughing. "Just the man I wanted to see. I was going to take a swim in my pool…and…ugh…I was wonderin' if you wanted to come with me. Maybe we could take a ride in my car…or play with your dolls…or even go to a strip joint. I know you would love that, 'cause, ya know, you're my best friend in the world."

"Well, hell ya. I'd love to go swimming with ya," Meatwad said happily.

"No!" Shake shouted running from the kitchen. "He's my best friend in the whole world…the whole galaxy, and he would rather go to the swimming and all those other things you said with me."

"He doesn't like you!" Carl shouted "He wants to have fun with me."

"Guy, guys, guys," Meatwad said, trying to stop their fighting. "We can both have fun together."

"You're right," Shake and Carl said at the same time.

"You're defiantly the smartest person here," Carl said.

"Yes, yes I am," Meatwad said happily. "Now, lets go swimming. I ca-"

* * *

"Meatwad! Meatwad! Wake up!" Shake shouted as he beat Meatwad with a baseball bat. Meatwad was quickly stirred from the dream world back into horrible reality. "You touched my Captain Kirk action figure! Now he will never be able to fly again!" 

Shake stopped hitting Meatwad long enough so he could respond. "Shake, I did not touch him," Meatwad lied.

"Bullcrap!" Shake shouted. "You left your meat filth all over him. Now he's covered in your meat germs!"

"Now calm down Shake," Meatwad said carefully, as not to upset the monster before him. "We can all learn a valuable lesson from this."

"Yea," Shake said, lifting his bat into the air. "My bat, your face." He hit Meatwad a few more times as he started crying.

"SHAKE!" Frylocks voice shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing Frylock," Shake lied, dropping the bat on the floor. "You know, you should quit babying him," Shake said as he left the room. "That's what he will turn into in the future. A giant baby."

Meatwad stopped crying, and picked up the bat. He went over to his closet, and hid it in the pile of sand that filled his closet. He rolled out into the kitchen to try to get Shake in trouble.

* * *

The end of chapter one. Short, I know, but all of these chapters will be short, and each will contain their own dream. Review Please. Thank you for reading. Ohh, and sorry if this seems hastily put together…because it was. And for those of you who hate OOC stories, then just remember. This is what Meatwad dreams. Trust me, I KNOW how they would truly act. I've seen all the episodes at least five or more times. And that's a lot of TV time. Future chapters will mention Meatwad's encounter with his camp overlord, from one of my other fanfictions. It's called Zim's New Slave. Now, before you click the back or the X button…please…if you could take a few minutes of you busy day to REVIEW. Your thoughts of the story will be graciously appreciated. Again…thanks for reading. 

Posted 1/9/06


	2. The Nighmare

Hello everyone, and behold, the second chapter. This gets pretty dark in the middle, so read with caution. Although, I'm pretty sure you've read darker things.

* * *

Things He Dream  
By Sanoon

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

"Shake," Frylock shouted. "Shake, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Frylock," Shake shouted from across the house. "Why?"

"Meatwad is saying that you were lighting him on fire again with the blowtorch," Frylock said as both he and Meatwad came into the kitchen.

"Okay," Shake said calmly, trying to think of a good lie. "Here we go again. You see…I was just preparing Meatwad for a future career in fry cooks."

"Really?" Frylock said, not surprised at Shakes horrible excuse for a lie.

"You weren't preparing me for no job!" Meatwad shouted "You were lighting me on fire!"

"Well you need to know that employers hire employees that can roll around on fire for at least 12 minutes," Shake said calmly.

"Shake," Frylock said, annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop treating Meatwad badly?"

"Many times," Shake replied, as he started for his room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to sleep. I have an appointment for a photo shoot at 11:00, and I need my beauty sleep. Good night."

"Night Shake," Meatwad shouted happily.

"Hope you have a nightmare, squirt," Shake shouted from his room.

"Meatwad," Frylock said, hovering to his bedroom door. "I think it's time you went to sleep too."

"Ohh, yeah," Meatwad said calmly. "I guess it is pretty late. I mean, most people are already asleep, but I guess I kinda stay up late. But I am-"

Meatwad," Frylock said, interrupting Meatwad's monologue. "Go to sleep."

Without a word, Meatwad rolled over to his room, and jumped onto his grill bed. He jumped back of because he forgot to turn off the lights. After accomplishing this small task, he jumped back on his grill bed, and quickly dozed off into the dream world.

* * *

Meatwad awoke to the sounds of blood curling screams. It sounded like Satan himself was outside Meatwad's door. The room around him was looking a strange red fluid. Meatwad slowly got off the grill bed, and observed the differences in his room since when he fell asleep. 

The sand that he kept in his closet was instead a pile of discarded organs. Some of them still pumping and churning. Dewey and Vanessa seemed to be alive, and were staring him down from the corner of the room. Boxy Brown was nowhere in sight.

Meatwad carefully rolled over to the window. He had never been this scared in his life. He opened the blinds to his window, and saw only endless flames. Meatwad stared at the fire until he jumped back from the window in fear and shock when a strange looking demon slammed against it.

Meatwad sprint-rolled to the door as Boxy Brown erupted from the pile of organs in his closet, shouting, "I'll eat ya bitch." Meatwad opened the door, rushed out, and slammed the door shut, screaming the entire time.

"Meatwad! Meatwad!" Frylock shouted as he floated out of his room. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"There's demons in dat dere room!" Meatwad shouted, pointing at his door.

"Meatwad, calm down," Frylock said reassuringly. "It was just a dream."

"That ain't no dream!" Meatwad shouted. "Hell is now located in my room."

"Meatwad, demons cannot possibly be in your room!" Before Meatwad could say anything, the two heard an inhuman scream come from Meatwad's room. "Oh, that could be anything Meatwad," Frylock said calmly. "Let's just open your door and see what's really in there."

"I'm tellin' ya, it's demons," Meatwad stated.

Frylock opened the door, and was immediately thrown back when two knives impaled his eyes.

Meatwad rolled away as fast as he could, as chains started to spring from Meatwad's room. The chains wrapped themselves around Frylock's corpse, and pulled him into the room. He left the house, and saw Carl standing at his doorway.

"Hey!" Carl shouted as Meatwad rolled up to his house. "What the hell is going on over there, Meatman? I can hear you screaming from my freaking living room!"

"Carl, you hav' ta help me!" Meatwad shouted while crying. "Hell has taken over my room, and they've killed Frylock!"

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, hold your horses there Meatman. Did they kill shake too?"

"I don't know! I was too busy running to find out!"

At that moment, the side of Frylock's room blew open as a deformed monster that once was Shake came bursting out, with the chains following.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Carl shouted as the chains whipped forward, wrapping themselves around Carl and Meatwad.

"This is the end Carl!" Meatwad shouted in between sobs. "We're gonna die!"

"It would have just been you if you didn't frickin' come outside!" Carl shouted.

The chains hoisted the two into the air as the Shake demon pulled out two long flaming swords. "NOOOOOO!" Meatwad cried as the Shake demon brought the swords down with all of its might, laughing the whole time.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

"Meatwad! Meatwad! Wake up Meatwad!" Frylock shouted, shaking Meatwad with his fry arms.

"Meatwad! Shut the hell up!" Shake shouted in anger. "People are trying to get some sleep!"

"NOOO, DEMONS!" Meatwad shouted.

"Meatwad, there are no demons," Frylock said reassuringly. "It was all just a dream."

"You said that before, and then ya died!" Meatwad shouted

"That must have been part of the dream too," Frylock stated.

"Here, I'll kick his ass, that'll make him shut up," Shake offered.

"No Shake," Frylock said calmly. "I have a better way. Meatwad, let's go to the kitchen and get you some breakfast," Frylock offered.

"Hell no," Meatwad quickly replied. I ain't leavin' this room. Dere's demons out there."

"Meatwad, do you wanna get some ice cream?" Frylock asked.

"Well hell ya I do, lets go. Times a-waisten'," Meatwad said happily.

* * *

The end. Woo, Did that make your hair rise? LOL! Thanks for reading, now review please. 


End file.
